


Danny's Southern Comfort

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Southern Passion, Tropical Love [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: 8.18 H50 does not exist, AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Christopher LaSalle, Bisexual Danny "Danno" Williams, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Danny and Steve go to NOLA, Danny's safeword is pineapple, First Kiss, Jealous Steve, LaWilliams endgame, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, NCIS NOLA Characters maybe slightly OOC, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Safewords, Voyeurism, not McDanno sorry, slightly canon divergent, unsolved case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Sometime near the end of Season 9/beginning of Season 10 Danny and Steve head to NOLA to help NCIS with a case that bears similarities to a case where their perp got away. When Danny meets Christopher LaSalle sparks fly, when the case is over will those sparks turn into a flame? Is this just a fling or something more?
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Southern Passion, Tropical Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790302
Comments: 34
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hunter470](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/gifts).



> Okay, so, this again...is all Hunter 470's fault. A conversation about possible NCIS: New Orleans/Hawaii Five-0 crossovers and pairings took my Muse on a wild ride. Gotta admit I love this pairing. We've bounced so many ideas off each other that come up in later chapters.
> 
> Yes Chapter 1 is super short, bit of tease really, Chapters 2 and beyond will be longer. Significantly so. Yes, this is part of an AU series that Hunter and I have already semi-plotted out, one of which is inspired by one of their stories but will be different in a few ways. Hope y'all enjoy it.

NCIS Special Agent Christopher LaSalle clipped the Visitor's badge to his shirt and winked at the receptionist, “No need to call up darlin', I want this to be a surprise.”

She giggled at his accent and nodded, “Of course Agent LaSalle, enjoy your visit.”

“Oh I will.” He jogged up the stairs and made his way to where she'd told him the Five-0 offices were.

As he rounded the corner he could see Danny, Steve, and a few people he didn't recognize standing around a pretty fancy looking table. He opened the door, looked around and gave a low whistle.

“Damn Danno, you weren't kidding, this is an _impressive_ set up.” He stuck his hands in his pockets and grinned as Danny's head shot up and his jaw dropped.

\- - - - -

Danny was at the smart table with the rest of Five-0 trying to figure out this case when he heard the door open, a low whistle and the voice he couldn't get out of his head since his and Steve's trip to New Orleans a few months ago. His head popped up and stared at LaSalle.

“Christopher?” He blinked, “What...what are you doing here?”

Christopher's face split with a grin as he made his way closer, causing Danny to walk around the table to towards the brunet.

“I got promoted.” He laughed a bit, “Got my own team now, right here in Honolulu.”

Danny's heart skipped a beat, one at the grin and two at the news. “You got promoted? Damn Christopher congratulations!”

He hauled Christopher into a hug, unaware of the way the team was staring at them. Christopher's arms wrapped around Danny and held him close, God he'd missed Danny in the last four months. More than he'd thought he would if he was being honest with himself.

Steve cleared his throat, “As much as I hate to break up this lovely reunion, Danny, we're on a case.”

Danny startled slightly, his cheeks heating as he stepped back from LaSalle, “Right, sorry Steve.” He looked at LaSalle, he could hardly believe he was here, “Can I uh...can I take you to dinner tonight to celebrate your promotion?”

Christopher smiled and nodded, “I'd love that Danno. You got my number, I ain't changed it yet. Call me when you're done for the day. And hey, if this case runs late don't worry, I get it. Justice comes first.”

Danny nodded, “Thanks, and yeah I do.” He laughed, nodding some more, “I'll do that and thanks. I can't tell you how much I appreciate the understanding.”

“Bonuses of taking a fellow officer of the law to dinner.” LaSalle stared into Danny's beautiful blue eyes and mentally said 'fuck it'.

He dipped the few inches he needed to and kissed Danny soft and quick, he'd missed Danny's lips under his own. That wasn't _all_ about Danny that he missed but for now this would do.

“See you later Danno.” He stroked this thumb along Danny's bottom lip, “Call me.” He winked and then gave Steve a nod, “See ya 'round McGarrett, King says hi.”

Danny watched, somewhat shell-shocked as Christopher LaSalle sauntered out of the Five-0 Headquarters and off to...wherever he was going to be going now. He blinked, licking his lips and thought back to when he and Steve first met the sassy Alabaman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months earlier Danny and Steve head to NOLA to help NCIS with a case, when Christopher and Danny meet sparks fly and Steve, Steve isn't so sure how he feels about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter ended up being slightly NSFW and Muse took a few things in a direction I wasn't sure it was gonna go. Thanks again to the -amazing- Hunter470 for being a great sounding board and continuing to inspire me and Muse with amazing ideas, this story wouldn’t exist without you. Thank you my friend!

Four Months Earlier:

Danny had groused the entire flight from Honolulu to LA and from LA to NOLA, nearly eleven hours. And now that they were on the ground he was grousing about the heat and humidity.

“Who the hell even wants to live here?” He huffed, “Who wants to live _in a swamp_? It's ludicrous, completely ludicrous! My shirt is already sticking my back and we've been here less than twenty minutes.”

Steve side-eyed his partner, “You keep bitching I'm gonna leave you outside till moss grows on your ass.”

Danny gasped, “You wouldn't!”

“Try me Danno.” He watched Danny's jaw set, “Dwayne Pride doesn't ask for help often, if he tried reaching out to Joe, and then got in touch with us, there's a reason.”

Danny frowned, nodding, “Yeah, yeah alright.”

With Danny settled Steve pulled them up outside the NOLA office of NCIS. Danny blinked, this definitely didn't look like the location he and Chin had been to in LA.

“So, all the locations are just... random huh?”

Steve laughed, “More or less. It's a lot harder for people to find you if you're building doesn't look like a government building.”

Danny nodded, “Why didn't we think of that?”

Steve laughed again, shaking his head. “I did, Governor wouldn't let us. We were her pet project remember?”

“Yeah, I remember.” He huffed, he still hated how the team came to be.

They walked into the NCIS office and Steve grinned, “Dwayne Pride, it has been too long.”

The older man turned and shook Steve's hand, pulling him close and patting his back, “Really has man, really has.” He stepped back and offered his hand to Danny, “Dwayne Pride, most people just call me King.”

“Detective Danny Williams, nice to meet you. Steve was telling me about you on the flight over.”

Pride laughed, “All bad I hope.” He winked and then turned to introduce the team. “This is my team, Special Agents Tammy Gregorio, Sebastian Lund, and Hannah Khoury, and Supervisory Special Agent Christopher LaSalle. Team, this is Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams from Hawaii's Five-0 Task Force they're gonna give us a hand with our little...problem.”

Christopher turned as Pride introduced the visitors from Hawaii, Steve McGarrett was what he'd been expecting but Danny Williams, Christopher couldn't stop staring at his him, his eyes, had there ever been a bluer pair of eyes in the world? He wasn't sure but if there was he didn't want to see them.

Danny couldn't take his eyes off the brunet either, he offered his hand to him when he joined the group, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice ta meet ya too man. Welcome to N'awlins." LaSalle greeted him with a firm shake and a killer grin.

Danny blinked as his brain short circuited a moment, ' _Jesus Christ that voice should be illegal_ ' he thought. He gave his head a shake to clear it and shook the hands of the rest of the team.

“Alright, now everyone's acquainted, let's get down to business.” Pride led them to their own version of the smart table and monitors and walked them through their case.

It bore a resemblance to a case Five-o had worked on a few months ago, a sweetheart scam turned deadly, their suspect had somehow managed to elude them and now it seemed, he was in NOLA. After the briefing everyone got paired or grouped off.

“Alright, Lund, Gregorio, Khoury? You head to this guy's place of business, ask questions but nothing too specific, don't mention him by name. Steve, you and I are gonna go interview the victim's family again, maybe you can get something from them that we haven't. LaSalle, you and Detective Williams sit on this guy, I wanna know where he eats, who he visits, everything. But _be discrete_ last thing we need is this guy getting spooked and rabbiting again.”

Steve didn't look entirely happy with the division of labour but he nodded to Pride, “Your jurisdiction, your call.”

Danny coughed, he wasn't sure how professional he could be with LaSalle the man was, something else, but he nodded. Christopher smirked, more time with Danny Williams, he was very much okay with that.

“You got it Pride, I'll show the Detective around town, keep an eye on our guy while we're at it.” He looked at Danny, “C'mon, let's head out.”

Danny nodded, “Right, sure.” He looked at Steve, “Watch your ass okay?”

“You too.”

\- - - - -

A few hours later Danny and LaSalle were wandering down some street, Danny'd lost track of all the different streets they'd walked following this guy. They looked like another couple of tourists really, their badges and guns hidden as they walked along and talked. They'd talked family, friends, hobbies, but not much prepared Danny for Christopher's next question.

“So, what's going on with you and McGarrett? He didn't seem too happy being separated from you.”

Danny very nearly missed a step in surprise, “W-what?”

“I said, what's going on with you and McGarrett? You _just_ partners? Or is there something I should be aware of.”

Danny flushed, he had no idea how to answer that. “I...we're friends, best friends.”

“So, you're not...together?”

“No, we're not together, why would we... be together?”

LaSalle shrugged, “I don't know, like I said, he didn't seem too happy with us being paired up together. That's all.”

Danny shook his head, “Steve's a control freak, he probably didn't like being told what to do.”

LaSalle smirked, “Yeah, alright, sure.” He didn't entirely believe it but he'd go with it for now. “So, if he _was_ interested, would you be?”

Danny tripped, LaSalle caught him and their suspected turned. LaSalle shifted quickly, pressing Danny against the wall of the building they were near and kissed him. Danny froze, his breathing stuttered for a moment and then he had both hands gripping LaSalle's shirt as he kissed him back. A low moan pulled from, him? Maybe? He wasn't sure. Jesus LaSalle could kiss. Danny made one hand move and grab onto the back of LaSalle's neck, hold him close as he other man plundered his mouth. Longer than was probably necessary later LaSalle pulled back, panting softly.

“Damn Danny,” He licked his lips watching the blond, “I've been dyin'a do that since ya walked into headquarters earlier.”

Danny blinked at him, he was stunned, he hadn't thought LaSalle would feel the same way. His hand was still on Christopher's neck and he pulled him back down, crashing their lips together again in a hotter, heavier kiss, though shorter.

“We wrap this case up? We're gonna be doing a hell of a lot more than just kissing LaSalle.”

“Call me Christopher.”

“Christopher, alright, I can do that.”

“Good, now, come on hot stuff.” Christopher shifted back, took Danny's hand in his own and started them back down the street.

Danny's head spun, with questions, “Why did you ask about me and Steve?”

“Cuz if you two _were_ an item I wouldn't have made a move.” LaSalle answered honestly, “I don't cheat and I don't help people cheat either.”

Danny nodded, “And why did you think there might be something going on there?”

“I dunno, way he looks at you, his body language when Pride put us together.” LaSalle shrugged, “I mighta misread it though. Like you said, he's a control freak.”

Danny nodded, “Yeah well, he's had nearly ten years, if he was interested he woulda made a move by now, trust me, when Steve wants something he doesn't hesitate.”

“Neither do I.” LaSalle bent down and whispered in Danny's ear, “And I _want_ you Danny.”

Danny shivered and turned his head, giving LaSalle's jaw a gentle nip, “This case wraps up, you can have me.”

LaSalle smirked, keeping Danny's hand in his own as they continued on after their mark.

Danny was exhausted by the time they got back to the NCIS offices. They'd left the mark tucked in for the night and being watched by the NOPD. Pride had made gumbo and dirty rice, which was a little spicy for Danny's liking and the team had had a good time teasing him about how red his face had gotten.

LaSalle had leaned over and whispered in Danny's ear, “I think you look good all flushed and sweaty.”

Which you know hadn't really helped much, but Danny managed not to choke on the bite of food in his mouth. He swatted LaSalle playfully, shaking his head at him.

\- - - - -

That night at the hotel Steve didn't look happy as they got ready for bed. “So, what's up with you and LaSalle?”

Danny paused as he shed his jeans, leaving himself in just his boxer-briefs. “What do you mean what's up with me and LaSalle?” He was getting kind of sick of people asking him about himself and other people.

“I don't know Danny, you two looked pretty close at dinner that's all.”

Danny rolled his eyes, “We spent all day together, I wasn't supposed to talk to the guy? Get to know him? Woulda been kinda suspicious, two guys walking around together not saying a word.”

Steve frowned, “Yeah? And just how well did you get to know him huh?”

“What are you my mother? What's it matter how well I got to know the guy?”

Steve blinked at Danny, “Really Danny? We're in town less than a day and you're already buddy-ing up to the guy?”

“Hey, you were the one that told me to stop grousing and give the place a try, so I did. Is it my fault that Christopher is a nice guy and I genuinely enjoyed talking to him? Am I not allowed to have friends that don't belong to Five-0 now? Is that it?”

Steve looked stunned, “No, Danny that's not... I didn't mean...” He looked confused.

“I don't care what you meant Steven, that's how it came across.” Danny huffed, “I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll see you in the morning.”

Steve watched, baffled as Danny stalked off to the bathroom. He was starting to think maybe it would've been better for them to get separate rooms. The shower started and Steve got into his own bed, trying very hard not to think about Danny in the shower, the hot water sluicing down his... dammit. Now he was turned on, great.

Danny meanwhile was in said shower enjoying the heat of the water and working on getting clean, however the persistent arousal that had been coursing through his system since LaSalle kissed him earlier was not helping matters. As he worked on washing his cock and balls he got hard. Dammit, he couldn't jerk off with Steve in the other room could he? Steve was probably asleep by now, the man slept like the damn dead most nights. Danny debated with himself a few moments longer before he got a good lather on his hand, gripped his cock and started stroking. Unbidden, but very much welcome, the image of Christopher LaSalle entered his mind. The feeling of being pressed against the wall, Christopher's lips on his, Danny moaned. The image morphed, they were further into an alley, in the shadows, Christopher on his knees, Danny's pants open enough to free his cock as Christopher gave him a pretty incredible blowjob. Danny moaned again, louder, his hand picking up speed, he started to pant. He thought about how good Christopher's mouth would feel, that wet heat he'd felt earlier, that talented tongue, but wrapped around his cock coaxing him expertly to...

“Fuck!” He swore loudly as he came, just barely keeping himself from screaming Christopher's name, the last thing he needed was Steve hearing _that_ on the off chance he wasn't as asleep as Danny hoped he was.

Steve lay in bed and shuddered as he heard what Danny was doing, Jesus that was something else. He rolled over, willed his own arousal away and did his best to get to sleep. By the time Danny crawled into the bed next to him and turned off the final light Steve was mostly asleep, though the sound of Danny jerking off in the shower was going to stick with him for a while he was pretty sure.

\- - - - -

The next day they regrouped at the NCIS team's headquarters, it wasn't even that early but it was already hot and muggy. The doors were wide open and the fans helped but not much.

“Jesus, don't you people believing in air conditioning?” Danny groused a bit, earning him a look from Steve.

LaSalle laughed softly, slinging an arm around Danny's shoulders, “Oh we believe in it, assuming you don't mind having your shirt freeze to your back when you come inside.” He winked, teasing him, “Besides, big place like this, all these computers? Just cost too damn much to keep the place cool let alone cold. Dehumidifier's work well enough to keep the computers from fritzing.”

“You get used to it.” Gregorio commented, “Though you two won't be around long enough to, sorry about that.”

“Alright, alright, let's focus people Gregorio, Khoury, you're on tail duty today, don't want our guy figuring out he's being followed.” The two women nodded, “Sebastian, check in with Loretta and the crime lab, see if they've got anything else might be more help.”

“I'll head there now Pride.” Sebastian headed out as did the other agents.

“Christopher, you and Danny made a good pair yesterday, stick together, go through Five-0's case files on their run in with this guy, see if there is anything at all we might be able to trip this guy up. Steve, you and I'll start talking to friends of our suspect and some of his co-workers too, keep him off our trail.”

Steve frowned again but nodded, “Yeah, alright.” He looked at Danny, who'd been a bit more silent with him than usual, “Stay safe.”

“You too.” Danny commented, watching Pride and Steve head out.

Once they were alone Christopher looked around, made sure they were definitely alone and then pulled Danny close, kissing him hot and heavy for a moment. Danny gasped but then grabbed onto LaSalle and kissed him back, nipping and sucking at his lips and letting himself get lost for a few moments in what they were doing.

Christopher pulled back panting, “Christ I could barely sleep last night thinking about you.”

Danny swallowed thickly, “Feeling's entirely mutual.” He watched Christopher with lust darkened eyes, “Part of me wants this case to just get over with so we can focus on other things but the sooner this case wraps up the sooner I have to go back to Hawaii.”

Christopher nodded, “I feel the same way, I want you so fucking bad Danny, I don't wanna wait but I know we gotta. And I know if the case finishes you'll be on the quickest plane home, just the way it is you know?”

Danny nodded, “Yeah, though I'm sure we can find some way to convince Steve not to leave _right away_. Right?”

“Well, it is team tradition to hang out a Pride's bar the night we close a case, have a few beers, maybe play some darts, shoot the shit.” Christopher pulled Danny close, “We get Pride to tell Steve he can't leave without celebrating with us then you and I can make an appearance, have a beer, and then go back to my place.”

Danny wrapped his arms around LaSalle's neck and smirked up at him, “I love the way you think LaSalle.” He kissed the brunet again, soft and quick, “Let's get to work. I'll email my team, have them send the stuff we need.”

“Sounds good to me. While we're waiting, come with me. There is _one_ room in this place that's got decent air conditioning.”

\- - - - -

Danny sent the email and then followed LaSalle out the back to a smaller building where they did and observed interrogations. Once they were inside Danny groaned, that was so much better. Christopher smiled at him and then pushed him against the two-way mirror, kissing him hot and heavy again. Danny immediately wrapped his arms around him, moaning as they pressed together. He was cooling off in some ways but in others, god he was heating up.

Danny's hands grabbed Christopher's ass, pulled him closer as they kissed. Christopher's hands were all over his body, stroking, squeezing, teasing in the best way. His lips moved from the kiss to nip and suck at Danny's jawline.

“God Danno, you must really work out a lot. You're so...fit.”

Danny laughed, “This? No this is just from chasing after my maniac partner.”

Christopher pulled back and looked at Danny, “Cute, but can we not talk about him when we're making out?”

Danny laughed again, “Deal.” He pulled Christopher's mouth back to his as the younger man started rocking his hips against Danny's, both man moaning into the kiss.

LaSalle broke the kiss, panting, “I'm sick of waiting Danny, I need to taste you.”

Danny shuddered hard, “You won't get any complaints from me.” He licked his lips, it wasn't exactly like his fantasy last night but Christopher's mouth on his cock was worth it, however it happened.

“Good.” Christopher moved his hips back and reached for Danny's belt.

And that's when Danny's phone rang. They startled, breaking apart like a couple guilty teenagers. Danny flushed and answered his phone.

“Yes Steven?”

“Everything alright?”

“Everything's fine why?”

“Just checking in, the team email you the stuff yet?”

“One, you haven't been gone _that_ long and two, I emailed, we're waiting. Time zones Steven. LaSalle's just showing me around the rest of the office while we are. Go, do your thing with Pride, we'll be fine.”

“Danno, look I'm...” Steve paused, “Am I on speakerphone?”

“Yes, is that a problem?”

“No, I guess not. Look, we should talk tonight, after dinner.”

“About?”

“Last night.”

Danny frowned, “Nothing to talk about as far as I'm concerned. You have your stance, I have mine, end of story. Talk later.”

“Danno...”

“Good bye Steven.”

Danny hung up and saw Christopher staring at him.

“Danno?”

Danny nearly had an aneurysm hearing LaSalle use that name, “My daughter, Grace, when she was little she had trouble with 'daddy' so Rachel and I, we tried to get her to say 'Danny' since it was close you know, start there and work up, well it came out 'Danno' and just kinda stuck. Steve heard me use it while I was talking to her on the phone one day and won't let it go. Grace, Charlie, and Steve are the only people I let call me that.”

Christopher moved closer to Danny, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling them chest to chest, “The only ones? Really? You sure there's nothing I can do to convince you to let me call you that?” Christopher's lips ghosted up Danny's neck before the Alabaman purred in Danny's ear, “Not one thing? Danno?”

Danny shuddered, one hand gripping LaSalle's shoulder, the other reaching up to grasp the back of his neck, “Say it again?” He swallowed thickly barely recognizing his own voice.

“Danno.” Christopher purred again, this time a hint of a moan to it, “Danno. Please Danno.” Each time Christopher said it it sounded deeper, more sexual and Danny almost couldn't take it.

“Fuck...Christopher, yes, yes, alright you can call me Danno.”

Christopher chuckled, giving Danny's earlobe a gentle nibble, “Thank you Danno.”

Danny's phone dinged again, an email notification this time and both men sighed. Christopher winked at Danny as they parted.

“To be continued.”

Danny nodded, adjusted himself and opened the email. “Guess someone's in the office early. You got a place we can look at this?”

“Sure, back inside, we can sync your phone with our tech easy enough. Patton should be in by now, he can give us hand.” Christopher grinned, “You cooled off enough?”

Danny laughed, “Not even close you animal.” He gave Christopher's ass a playful swat, “But I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Christopher laughed as he led Danny from the observation room back to the main room of the headquarters.

Patton was in by then and the three men spent the rest of the day going over the Five-o files with a fine tooth comb. Dinner was at HQ again, though they had po' boys delivered since Danny'd never had one.

“Can't leave New Orleans without having at least one.” Pride had said and Danny found it he liked the sandwich.

\- - - -

Back at the hotel Steve tried to talk to Danny, but the blond was having none of it.

“Look Steven I am hot, I am sweaty, and I am tired. Please, for the love of God just let me shower and get some sleep.”

Steve frowned but nodded, “yeah, okay Danno.”

Danny took his pajamas into the bathroom with him, stripped out of his soaked clothing and got in the shower. He braced a hand on the wall, enjoyed the water soothing his overheated skin and just like the night before quickly took care of himself and got clean. He licked his lips as he stepped out of the shower and dried off.

As he stepped out of the bathroom he was confronted by Steve, “Steven?”

“Danno...I ...” There was something in Steve's expression that Danny really, really didn't want to deal with at the moment.

“Go shower, you're as sweaty as I am. I need to sleep.” He ducked under Steve's arm as the other man reached for him and got into bed.

He turned off his light and tried to get some sleep. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was the oysters on that po' boy, or maybe he was just hallucinating but he swore he heard Steve call out his name in a very not safe for work manner from the shower. Well now -that- complicated matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to come find me on Tumblr: @RandoFando911!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case picks up, Danny and LaSalle get closer, and they get their man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm skimming over a lot because this story is more about Danny and Christopher than it is their cases. Plus I suck at writing case work and stuff.

The next morning was awkward for Danny, he wasn't sure if he'd been hearing things the night before and if he hadn't, should he address it. Steve didn't comment on it either but things were definitely strained.

“Alright, here's how it's going today.” Pride spoke once everyone was there. “Patton, you're gonna conference with Five-o once they've got someone in their offices, time zones are a bitch but we'll deal with it. You send them our files like they sent us theirs, should've had you do that yesterday but that's my bad. Khoury, Gregorio, you follow up the leads that Danny and Christopher found yesterday with Patton's help. Sebastian, help the lab get things moving, we need that evidence alright?”

Christopher had greeted Danny with a hug and stayed close while things were sorted out.

“Christopher, Danny, you're on tail duty again.”

Danny caught Steve stiffen but didn't care. Steve'd stuck Danny with Lou, or had partnered himself up with Junior enough times he could deal with it and his control issues.

“Steve, you and I are gonna make a run at his co-workers one more time, he's new but I can't imagine _someone_ hasn't noticed something strange about it. Someone is holding out on us. Let's go.”

LaSalle led Danny to his truck, getting them in and starting it up. As they drove he kept his eyes on the road but he could see Danny from the corner of his eye and something wasn't right.

“You wanna talk about it?”

Danny startled, “That obvious huh?”

“Little bit.”

Danny sighed, “It's Steve, obviously. He grilled me the other night about how friendly we've gotten so quickly. And then last night he wanted to _talk_ , Steve _never_ wants to talk about things. So I blew him off, had a shower and he was _right there_ when I came out, tried to, I don't know.” He huffed softly, “It's just...weird.”

LaSalle slammed the breaks on and then carefully pulled them over to the side of the road. He turned in his seat and looked at Danny.

“You said nothing was going on with you two.”

“There isn't! I swear to God Christopher, I'll swear on my life, on my kids, on whatever you want, there is _nothing_ and I mean _absolutely nothing_ going with me and McGarrett.” He frowned, “And besides, I'm not even sure what's going on with him because he's been acting so weird lately.”

“Uh-huh, and you don't think it's weird that Steve's started acting more... jealous, possessive since you got here and we connected?”

“Of course I think it's weird and I hate it. But I meant what I said day before yesterday, he's had nearly ten years, he's had his chance, he never did anything. Didn't make a move, didn't... didn't show me that he felt the way I felt and now... it's too late.” Danny unbuckled and reached out to Christopher, “I want you Christopher, the last two nights in the shower it's been you I've thought of, your name I've ached to scream when I cum.” He stroked the Alabaman's cheek, “ _You_ are the one I want. No one else.”

Danny kissed LaSalle then, it was hot but also sweet and tender. It was, really, a seduction, but also proof in Danny's mind that the beautiful man beside him was what he wanted, desired, needed. LaSalle hesitated but only for a few moments before he pulled Danny as close as the console between the two seats would allow and kissed him back, God he wanted Danny, so fucking badly. It was... it was deep need and it wasn't going way. At this point Christopher wasn't even sure it would go away after he'd had him and wasn't that a mind fuck. Usually stuff like this was temporary for him, an itch to be scratched but Danny, Danny was special and that scared him.

\- - - - -

The day was pretty boring and uneventful, the guy followed the same basic pattern he had on Wednesday, right up until after dinner. Instead of going home the guy pulled up to a nondescript building and went inside. Danny and Christopher looked at each other and sighed.

“So, do we wait out here and look conspicuous or do we follow him in?” Danny looked at Christopher for an answer.

“Pride told us to blend in, we don't know if there's a back exit to this place, we should go in.”

Danny nodded, “Alright.”

Christopher texted Pride the address of the building and said they were going in. Hopefully Patton could find the blueprints for the place and some of the others could cover the exits.

Danny and Christopher left their guns and badges in the car, just in case, and after being reminded to by Pride. They made their way inside the building and blinked when they realized they were in a dimly lit hallway that ended in another door, there was man standing there and they headed for him. He was bit, six and a half feet tall, solid muscle. He looked them both over and hummed.

“First time?”

LaSalle nodded, “Yeah, my friend here's from outta town. Tryna show him a good time.”

The bouncer nodded, “Cover is ten bucks for upstairs, thirty if you want a wrist band for the basement.” He smirked, “No taking pictures or video. No touching the performers unless they touch you first and make sure you have a safeword and any partners you pick know it before you start.”

Danny blinked, safewords? Oh boy. Christopher didn't bat an eye and draped an arm around Danny's shoulders.

“No worries man, we're just here to watch and enjoy, if we play it'll be with each other.” He passed over sixty bucks and they each got a wrist band.

The bouncer shifted, opened the door behind and smirked, “Have fun boys.”

Christopher grinned, “I'm sure we will.”

The door shut behind them and Danny turned to LaSalle, “The hell Christopher? Have you been here before?”

“No, I'm just used to undercover work, can't let surprises fluster you or you'll blow it. Now just...breathe alright, whatever happens just...roll with it.”

It took them both a moment to really process what they were hearing. There was music sure but it was slow, sensual even and just barely audible over that were moans and cries of pleasure. They walked a little further into the room they'd enter and Danny froze. They were on a slightly raised platform, railings on all for sides and in the center or the room was a stage, that was really the only term for it. It was wood, rectangular and in the very center was a California King bed with at least half a dozen people engaged in various sex acts. There was a sex swing hanging from the ceiling occupied by what Danny could only classify as a “twink” who was absolutely getting railed by two men, one fucking his ass, the other his throat, though given the way the younger man was writhing in the swing he was clearly enjoying himself. Two double beds were also on the stage, one occupied by a pair of beautiful woman orally pleasuring each other and on the second was a solo performer, masturbating with a very large toy.

“This...uh...well shit, alright.” Christopher seemed as shocked as Danny did but he drew Danny up to the railing and started scanning the crowd as subtly as he could.

Danny's eyes were glued to the stage, the orgy in the middle, the twink getting railed, the women, the solo performer that Danny couldn't entirely tell what their gender was supposed to be regardless of the person being naked.

“Found him, our one o'clock; come on babe, let's blend in.”

Danny startled as Christopher moved behind him and guided him to a clear spot on the railing. Danny shivered as he felt Christopher's arms wrap around him, one hand dipping to gently cup him through his pants.

“You like watching Danno?” He purred into Danny's ear, nibbling the shell of it gently, “Go on and watch baby, gotta keep our cover right?”

Danny swallowed thickly and nodded, “Yeah, yeah we do.”

“Safeword?” Christopher murmured.

“Pineapple.” Danny flushed.

“Got it.”

Christopher kept an eye on their mark who was seat at a table on a slightly elevated area across the room from them. His legs were spread, his pants open and a pretty girl was on her knees working him over as the man watched the display. Christopher let his lips trail up and down Danny's neck and groped him through his pants.

Danny shivered, leaning back against Christopher as he watched, his eyes skipping from place to place on the stage and around the room, his eyes ghosting across their mark now and then. But it was getting harder and harder the more LaSalle touched him, rubbed him through his pants and that wasn't the only thing.

“Christ Danny, how hung are you?” Christopher purred into his ear as he stroked him.

“God... Christopher, why don't you find out huh?”

Christopher groaned and gave Danny's neck a nibble, “You want me to? You wouldn't be the only one with their dick out.” He reached for Danny's belt, “You wanna cum for me Danno? Hmmm, cum watching all that beautiful flesh writhing and moaning?”

Danny shuddered but found himself nodding, “Yes, yes Christopher, I want it.”

Christopher opened Danny's pants, pushed them and Danny's boxer-briefs down, pulling out his cock. He didn't look down, he had to keep his eyes on their target but he wrapped his hand around Danny's cock and started to stroke. Danny moaned deeply and sagged back against Christopher, his eyelids fluttering.

“Let go Danno, I got you. And I got eyes on. You just enjoy baby, let me make you feel good.”

Danny shuddered softly, his hips rocking into Christopher's touch, “Please...please baby, I'm fucking hard it hurts.”

Christopher wrapped his free arm around Danny's chest, nibbling and sucking at his neck, he was careful not to leave any marks though, that was just not something they needed to explain. He worked his hand up and down Danny's cock, twisting as he stroked to make sure he got all of him because fuck Danny was _thick_ , it made Christopher wonder what it would be like to feel it inside him and that was something that didn't happen all that often.

Danny let his head fall back and his eyes close as he just enjoyed what Christopher was doing to him, part of his mind rebelled this was wrong, they were on the job, this would never happen in Hawaii. But they weren't in Hawaii so maybe, maybe this wasn't that bad. And it felt so good, Christopher seemed to know exactly how and where to touch him to get him all riled up. He lifted a hand, gripped the back of LaSalle's neck.

“Christopher, Christopher... I... I'm getting...” He panted as his hips rolled into Christopher's hand.

Christopher purred and gently nudged Danny forward, “Grab onto the railing baby, I'm gonna finish what we started yesterday in the observation room.”

Danny groaned but moved his hand and grabbed the railing. He shifted so LaSalle would have enough room and tried not to collapse when he looked down and saw LaSalle kneeling. Jesus Christ he was gonna going to get a blow job in the middle of a case.

“Holy shit Danno.” Christopher stroked Danny a few times getting a good look at him, he was incredible.

He stroked Danny a little longer and then wrapped his lips around the dusky head, sucking gently while his hands worked the rest of the shaft. Danny shuddered, one hand moving to rest on Christopher's head, his hips canting forward but not too much as Christopher put that sinful tongue to work.

“Christopher... Christopher...” He panted the other man's name almost like a prayer, his eyes flicking around the stage and the room, watching the scene below them and the people enjoying it, “Oh... god... Christopher!” He cried out the other man's name as the suction, the strokes of his tongue and the feeling of his hands working his shaft got to be too much and he came.

Christopher meanwhile was in Heaven, he looked up at Danny the bliss on his face as he worked him up and over that edge. He groaned as Danny spilled across his tongue, sucking harder and swallowing every drop. This was _so_ unprofessional and if Pride ever got word it happened he'd probably lose his job but damn it might actually be worth it because goddamn Danny tasted fantastic. He worked him through his orgasm, made sure he was clean and then tucked his cock back in his pants and did them up.

Danny kept a white-knuckled grip on the railing with one hand the other stayed on Christopher's head even as the brunet slowly stood up between him and railing.

“You good Danno?”

Danny looked up at Christopher and pulled his head down, kissing him hot and heavy, the hand on the railing shifting to cup and squeeze Christopher through his pants.

They made out for a few moments, Christopher's hips rocking into Danny's hand, Danny was dying to return the favour for Christopher, make him feel good. He broke the kiss, started kissing down LaSalle's throat and he spotted their target with the woman that had been sucking his cock, heading for the exit.

“Shit, target's on the move.”

Christopher groaned, “Dammit, alright, let's move but slowly, don't wanna spook him.”

Danny nodded, continuing to kiss at LaSalle's neck, his hands moving to grope and squeeze his ass as they wait.

“Alright, he's out the door, let's go. We don't wanna lose him on the street.”

LaSalle adjusted himself carefully, wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders and led him to the door. The bouncer nodded to them as they left and once they were outside again they looked around, spotting the target and his girl making out by the car.

Christopher pulled his phone out and texted Pride: _Target has left the building, on the move with a woman. 5'4”, long dark hair, can't tell her age from this distance._

They slowly made their way back to LaSalle's truck, keeping an eye on the kissing couple as they did so. Pride texted back that friends of the suspect had mentioned he was dating someone new but didn't know much about her. They did think it was odd given he'd recently broken up with another woman.

“Broken up with, sure that's one way of putting it.” Christopher scoffed, settling in the driver's seat and waiting for the couple to part.

They didn't have long to wait, a couple minutes at the most before their suspect and his possible next victim pulled apart and he opened the passenger door for her. Once she was in the car the man looked around and then got in the driver's seat, starting up the car and driving away. LaSalle shifted, his erection one hell of a distraction really but he managed. He waited a few moments and then pulled out, carefully following their suspected until he pulled up at a house that was not his own. He parked down the block and watched as the man and woman entered the house.

“I'm gonna call Pride, see what he wants us to do. Might have NOPD sit on the house overnight again, we'll see.”

\- - - - -

In the end it turned out between Jerry and Patton being geniuses and Eric and Sebastian catching something no one else would have they had enough evidence to arrest the guy for his “investment scam” on Friday night. Upon searching his house Saturday morning, they found their murder weapon and were able to wrap up the case.

The woman felt like a fool but they were all just happy they'd gotten to her before he'd finished his pitch and gotten her money. With the case wrapped Steve was eager to get back to Hawaii but LaSalle talked to Pride who convinced Steve that they had to stay until at least Sunday so they could celebrate with the team. It was tradition. Plus Pride and Steve owed it to each other to have a drink in Joe's memory. Between “tradition” and Joe, Steve acquiesced and booked himself and Danny on a flight Sunday afternoon. Just in case they got a bit too 'happy' at the bar that night and needed some time to sleep in the next morning.

Danny couldn't believe his luck, he'd been aching to pick things up with LaSalle and it looked like tonight they finally could. They all worked on finishing up their paperwork, making sure all the I's were dotted, T's crossed so this guy would go away for a long time. Then it was off to celebrate another case finished and another bad guy behind bars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr! @RandoFando911


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrations take a back seat as Christopher and Danny take their relationship to the next level and realize that maybe, just maybe they don't want this to be a "one and done".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so this chapter is mostly pure smut. There's some feels at the end and then we jump back to the "present", the rest of the story will be in the same time frame as Chapter 1, though there maybe flashbacks now and then to stuff that's happened in the four months since Danny and Steve went to NOLA, depends on Muse LOL

Paperwork complete, dinner eaten, the NCIS team along with Loretta, Steve, and Danny were at Pride's bar to celebrate.

LaSalle bought two beers and walked over to where Danny was sitting, Steve was chatting with Pride at a booth a ways down, probably sharing memories and toasting to Joe White. He set the beers on the table and draped his arm around Danny's shoulders, though the way he did it it looked casual, like friends, like he wasn't really wrapping his around Danny as much as he was just getting comfy.

“How you feeling Danno?”

Danny shivered, ever since LaSalle'd heard Steve use it on a phone call and 'convinced' Danny to let him use it, it made his dick throb, or just about did. That nickname in that smooth southern drawl just about undid him every time.

“I uh...I'm good Christopher, how are you feeling?”

“Like I wanna finish this beer and get outta here, take you back to my place and do that...more than kissing you promised me.”

Danny groaned, picked up his beer and took a long drink, “I am...good with that.”

“Good. Drink up.” LaSalle winked at him and laughed.

Danny and Christopher finished their beers pretty quickly, they both had something they wanted and they weren't really willing to wait.

Christopher got up and whispered in Danny's ear, “I'm gonna tell Pride we're heading out, you got wait by my car.”

Danny nodded, “I can do that.”

Danny headed out while Christopher headed to where Pride and McGarrett were sitting, “Hey boss, Danny and I are heading out, I'll see you at work tomorrow.” He offered Steve his hand, “Was a pleasure workin' with ya.”

Steve frowned but shook his hand, “Yeah, you too LaSalle.”

Pride nodded, “You boys stay safe now, see you in the morning.”

LaSall grinned, “We will Pride, I promise.”

He sauntered off, because really was there any other word for how Christopher LaSalle walked? He exited the bar and looked down the street at Danny waiting for him at his car. He strode down the sidewalk with purpose, pressed himself against Danny and kiss him long and hard. Danny's arms wrapped around him on a moan, one hand grabbing his ass, the other the back of his neck. That was something Danny liked doing Christopher had noticed, holding him by the back of the neck. Danny opened for him and Christopher slid his tongue into Danny's mouth, stroking and teasing every surface he could reach. He was very quickly becoming addicted to kissing Danny and that would be a problem when Danny left.

They pulled apart, breathless and Danny looked up at Christopher, “Take me home Christopher, I need you.” His voice was rough with desire, his blue eyes darkened with need.

“I need you too Danno.” Christopher replied, dipping his head for one more, short but searing kiss before he made himself step back. “Get in.”

“Whatever you say babe.”

Christopher unlocked the car with the fob and Danny got in and buckled up while Christopher moved around to the driver's side. He got in, buckled up and started the car.

“There anything I should know about before we do this?”

“Depends on what you mean. I'm a pretty open guy, just about anything goes.”

“How you feel about condoms?”

“You clean?” Danny was curious, he figured he probably was but best to ask really.

“Yeah I am.”

“So am I so, if you don't wanna use them, I'm good with that.” Danny smiled at him, “You top, bottom, or switch?”

“Usually I'm a top, it takes a real special guy to get me to bottom.”

Danny nodded, “I'm good either way and I really want you to fuck me so I think we're good right?”

Christopher groaned, “Yeah Danno, we're good.”

\- - - - -

The ride to Christopher's place didn't really take that long but it was too long in Danny's opinion. Christopher parked the car, turned it off and they both unbuckled and got out. At the front of the car Christopher grabbed Danny and kissed him again, his free hand between them, cupping Danny's crotch and making the older man moan as his hips rocked into the grip.

“Christopher.” Danny groaned softly as they parted and LaSalle pulled him towards the front door, fumbling with the keys to get them inside.

The door shut, Christopher locked it and then pinned Danny to the wall, kissing him with a deep need. Danny clung to him kissing him back but it wasn't enough, not near enough. Danny's hands moved to Christopher's waist, tugging at the tight t-shirt tucked into his pants. He got it out and started pulling up forcing Christopher to break the kiss and let Danny get the shirt off of him.

Danny blinked, “Shit, I knew you were fit, but...goddamn babe.” Danny tossed the shirt aside and ran his fingers down Christopher's chest, though the dark dusting of hair, “You shouldn't trim, hair is sexy.” He let his eyes follow his fingers over Christopher's abs, watching the muscles twitch a bit at being touched.

“Ya think so?” Christopher blushed a bit, “Lotta folks I've been with liked the trimmed look.”

“Then they're morons.” Danny shifted and unbuttoned his shirt, shucking it tossing it with Christopher's letting the brunet see him in all his furry glory, “What do you think?”

Christopher gasped, “Damn Danno, you are...incredible.” He carded his fingers through Danny's chest hair, surprised by how soft it was, “Amazing.” He breathed, not entirely realizing he had.

Danny purred as Christopher let his hands wander and stroke, reaching up and pulling him down for a slow but intense kiss while he did. Eventually Christopher's arm wrapped around Danny's waist and pulled him close, letting their bare chests press together which got a moan from both of them. Christopher started walking Danny back towards his bedroom, breaking the kiss here and there for breath, but never for long.

Danny felt his legs bump the back of Christopher's bed and gave his ass a squeeze, his hands moving to Christopher's belt then, quickly opening it and making quick work of his button and zipper next.

“Shoes Danno.” Christopher broke the kiss with a soft laugh, “Pant's ain't going nowhere if we're still wearing our shoes.”

Danny laughed too, “Good point.”

Christopher gave Danny a gentle shove, toppling the blond onto the mattress before he knelt down and dealt with Danny's shoes and socks. Jesus even his feet were sexy and that was not something Christopher was into. He dealt with his own boots and socks while he was knelt down and then shifted to press a soft kiss to Danny's navel, going about undoing the blond's pants before he looked up at him.

“Lift your hips Danny.”

Danny moaned softly at the kiss to his navel, that was nice. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at LaSalle between his legs, fuck that was a sight. He nodded, shifting slightly so he could lift his hips. Christopher got his fingers in the waistband of Danny's boxer-briefs as well as his pants and started pulling them down. He was careful since Danny was pitching a sizable tent but he got them down and then stared as Danny's cock sprung free and bounced a bit.

“Jesus fucking Christ Danny.” He licked his lips, he still couldn't believe Danny was bigger than him, not by much really but bigger still.

Christopher got Danny's pants down and off, tossing them to the side along with the boxer-briefs before stroking Danny's thighs with his hands. He leaned forward and licked a stripe up the underside of Danny's cock with the flat of his tongue. He used a nice firm pressure along the thick vein that ran there before swirling his tongue around the head of Danny's cock, collecting the bead of pre-cum with a low moan, God Danny tasted fantastic.

Danny arched with a low moan at the feeling of Christopher's tongue on his cock. “God babe, that's good.”

Christopher smirked, “It's about to get better darlin', just you wait.”

Danny was about to ask what he meant when Christopher wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and sucked firmly. Danny arched off the bed with a cry of Christopher's name as the brunet started to bob his head, sucking firmly each time he pulled up until he had taken Danny completely. Danny panted this was so much better than yesterday at the club where Christopher had only taken the head and just as he came.

“Jesus goddamn Christ! Christopher, god... like that.”

Danny's hips rocked into Christopher's mouth as the younger man swallowed around him a few few times and then kept nice, firm suction as he pulled back. Danny hadn't met many people who could take his cock like this orally and it was always incredible when someone did. He grabbed onto Christopher's head, just to have something to touch really, letting his fingertips stroke the short hair on his head as Christopher brought him right to the edge. He actually whined when Christopher pulled off his cock and licked his lips.

“Damn baby you taste good, but I want you to cum on my cock, so we're gonna rest a bit, make sure when you do cum you see all the damn stars in the galaxy while you're screaming my name.”

Danny panted harshly, “Your fucking voice should be illegal LaSalle, the things it does to me, I swear.”

Christopher laughed and rolled to his feet, stretching some, “Yeah? You think it's good now, just wait till I'm balls deep in that tight ass moaning your name.”

Danny's cock twitched hard, “Fuck...Christopher. You keep that up I may cum just from that.”

Christopher laughed again, “Alright, alright, I'll give ya break for a bit.” He pushed his pants and boxers down, looking Danny over and licking his lips, “Scoot on up to the pillows.”

Danny blinked a few times as he got a good look at LaSalle's cock which was nearly as long and thick as his, oh fuck he'd be feeling it later but he was _so_ good with that. He watched Christopher climb onto the bed and start to kiss his way up his body, he started at his navel, carefully pulling his aching cock back just a bit to get at it and then worked his way up. He nuzzled Danny's chest with a purr.

“I love how furry you are.” He grinned at Danny who laughed.

“Mmm, I told you, furry is sexy.” He winked at Christopher, lifting a hand to stroke the hair on his head.

Christopher flushed again, moving up to kiss Danny slowly, deeply. They moved together, shifting as needed so their cocks slid together as they made out, moaning into the kiss as they just enjoyed the friction and their kisses. Christopher pulled out of the kiss and panted.

“Christ I need you Danny.”

“I need you too.”

“Good.”

Christopher shifted and opened the drawer on his nightstand. He fumbled around for a moment before finding the lube. Danny's legs automatically spread wider, his hips shifting to give Christopher better access to his opening.

“So eager, I love it.” Christopher winked at Danny as he slicked a couple of fingers.

Danny arched with a deep groan as Christopher's first finger sank into him, “More.”

“So needy too, good.”

Christopher added a second finger, pumping and scissoring them to start working Danny open, he didn't want to hurt his new lover so taking his time was important. He worked with the roll of Danny's hips to get Danny nice and open. He added a third finger, opening them wider and wider with each pump until Danny keened and nearly begged him fuck him.

“I got you Danno, don't worry.” Christopher purred at Danny as he slicked up his cock.

Danny watched though half-closed eyelids as Christopher knelt between his legs, mewling as he felt the tip of his cock bump against his aching, needy hole. Christopher gently lifted one of Danny's legs and hooked it over his hip, the other he hooked over his own arm, before he leaned forward. Danny felt the stretch as LaSalle braced his free hand by his head, they stared into each other's eyes, LaSalle holding him open by one leg as the other clung to Christopher's hip.

“You're incredible Danno.” He whispered the words softly as he rolled his hips forward, slowly sheathing himself in Danny.

Danny cried out, his hips rolling with the movement, the leg wrapped around Christopher pulling him in, helping him sink home. Christopher shuddered as he felt Danny's ass stretch and twitch some around his cock.

“Christ it's like your ass is made for me Danno.”

Danny panted harshly, nodding, “Fuck, feels like your cock was made for me too Christopher. Now please, move, if you don't move I'm gonna explode.”

“I got you baby.”

Christopher kissed him hot and heavy as he started to move. Slowly, deeply at first and then as Danny relaxed around him, as his hips started to rock and meet Christopher's rhythm he got harder, faster, working them both towards that finish line they were aching for. Christopher broke the kiss and dipped his head, nipping and sucking at Danny's neck, collarbones, chest. He was marking Danny, damn near claiming him and they both knew it.

“M-more... God Christopher more!”

Christopher growled and shifted his knees to strengthen his thrusts and also give him the leverage to speed up. The shift also allowed him to strike directly at Danny's prostate the blond howling in pleasure, his hands moving to grip at Christopher's back, blunt nails digging in, deepening the growl from his lover.

“That's it Danny, let go baby, come on now.”

Danny started to fall apart under LaSalle, it felt so damn good. He hadn't been with anyone in a while, a man even longer.

“God... Christopher, I'm... I'm gonna...”

Christopher shuddered at the way Danny groaned his name, “Cum for me Danno.”

And he did, a half-dozen thrusts later Danny screamed Christopher's name as he came hard and spilled between them. Christopher groaned and bit down on Danny's neck, sucking and flicking at the caught flesh as he drilled Danny hard and faster, working him through his climax, getting about half way there before the spasms of Danny's ass around his cock were just too much. He buried deep, spilling into Danny as he sucked a dark mark deep into Danny's neck, some deep primal urge to make Danny 'mine' filling him as he filled Danny with his seed and felt Danny's between them.

Danny sagged against the bed, his leg sliding down the back of Christopher's thigh as he panted and recovered. Christopher worried the mark a bit longer and then released it, soothing the aching flesh with soft sweeps of his tongue. Danny murred softly, one hand sliding up to stroke the back of Christopher's head.

“I don't think I've had a hickey since high school.”

Christopher laughed softly, “Well ya got one now Danno.”

He moved his head, kissing Danny soft and sweet a few moments before he slowly, carefully pulled out, letting Danny's leg go to rest on the mattress.

“That was incredible.” Danny smiled before he gasped at the feel of Christopher's tongue licking his stomach. “W-what are you doing?”

Christopher lifted his head, smirking at Danny, “We made a mess, I'm cleaning it up.”

Danny shuddered as Christopher slowly, methodically even, licked him clean. He was panting and very aroused by the time he was done and moved to lay on his side next to Danny.

“That, was amazing.” Christopher grinned at him as Danny turned his head and laughed.

“You are crazy, you know that right?”

“Crazy for you maybe.” Christopher smiled at him and shifted to kiss him.

Danny wasn't usually one for post-head/cum flavoured kisses but something about the taste of himself on LaSalle's tongue did it for him. He cupped the man's jaw, kissing him with a passion he wasn't entirely sure he knew where it came from but he felt so good. Christopher got a hand on Danny's hip and tugged him over onto his side. They wrapped around each other sharing kisses, nibbles at each others lips and jaws, just enjoying the quiet, close intimacy of the moment. Danny rested their foreheads together and sighed.

“You keep this up, I'm not gonna wanna go back to Hawaii.”

Christopher laughed softly, “ _We_ keep this up and I ain't gonna want you to.”

Danny kissed him softly, “I already kind of don't. If it wasn't for my son, I might actually consider staying.”

“I know how important Charlie is to you Danny, I won't ever ask you to leave him.”

Danny nodded, “So, just tonight then huh?”

“Yeah, just tonight. Though we can make it special.” He kissed Danny, “I'm ready if you are.”

“Ready? Ready for what?”

“For you to fuck me Danno.”

“You said...”  
  


“I said it takes someone real special for me to willingly bottom and you are special Danno, I want this. I want you.”

Danny nearly forgot to breathe for a moment. He leaned forward, kissing Christopher softly, sweetly even.

“How do you want me?”

“Behind me.”

“On our sides or you on your knees?”

“Me on my knees.”

Danny nodded, “I can do that for you, absolutely Christopher.”

“Thank you Danno.”

They kissed a few more times and then Christopher got up on to his hands and knees. Danny sat up and ran a hand down his back, he was still stunned that Christopher wanted this, needed it it seemed but he knew it was a gift and he was gonna enjoy it.

Danny picked up the lube from where Christopher had left it and moved to kneel between his legs.

“Fuck you have a beautiful ass Christopher.” He murmured, earning a chuckle from the brunet.

“Thank you Danny, yours is pretty amazing too.”

Danny smirked, “So I've heard.”

He set the lube on the mattress by his leg and stroked Christopher's ass cheeks gently before spreading them a little wider, his mouth watered. One thing Danny loved doing was giving, and receiving, rimjobs. There was something incredibly intimate about it. He bent down and drew the tip of his tongue in a tight circle around the puckered flesh of Christopher's opening.

Christopher groaned, “God Danno.” He shuddered as Danny licked again, “Don't stop baby.”

Danny had no plans of stopping, not yet. He held Christopher's cheeks open and went to town on his ass. He used soft grazes of teeth, firm licks, teasing flicks of his tongue until Christopher was gasping, then and only then did it press his tongue into him. He circled and thrust into him with his tongue, getting his hole wet and starting to relax.

“More...dammit Danno I need more please.” Christopher whined, rocking his hips back into Danny's mouth needily.

Danny pulled his tongue out of Christopher and lifted his head, “Alright babe, I got you.”

He picked up the lube, slicked two fingers and slowly pressed them into Christopher, the younger man moaned and pressed back into them.

“Yes, god Danno yes.”

Danny purred, curling his fingers and letting them stroke Christopher's prostate. He groaned as the sound that Christopher made and the way his ass clenched around his fingers.

Danny worked his fingers inside LaSalle, pumping, twisting, and spreading. Christopher rocked back into Danny's fingers, moaning and asking for more. Danny made sure he got three fingers inside him, working him open so LaSalle could take him easily.

“You ready babe?”

“God yes, take me Danno, I want it.”

Danny groaned, slicked himself up and after pulling his fingers out of Christopher, he slowly started to press in. A deep satisfied moan pulled him the blond as he steadily sheathed himself in the other man. Christ he was tight but it felt so damn good at the same time. Christopher was panting by the time Danny bottomed out.

“Christ you're huge.” Christopher gripped the sheets under him, adjusting to having Danny in him completely.

“Mmm, and you're really fucking tight baby, I love it.” Danny bent down and kissed LaSalle's back softly, “Let me know when you're ready.”

“I am, please Danno, I need you.”

“You have me.” Danny spoke softly and rested his forehead against Christopher's back as his hips slowly rolled back.

Given the position they were in Danny couldn't withdraw completely but he didn't want to either. He worked the half thrusts slow and steady, getting used to being inside LaSalle and letting the younger man get used to it too. Soon enough though Christopher was asking for more and Danny picked up the pace and strength of his thrusts.

Christopher moaned, feeling the brush of Danny's chest hair against his back, the feel of his hips snapping hard against him, feeling his cock thrust deep into him. It had been a long time since he'd bottomed but God was Danny worth it. He rocked back to meet Danny's driving hips as much as he could as he felt that coil starting to tighten in his belly again.

“More Danno, god more please!”

Danny growled but shifted so he could get a hand on Christopher's cock, starting to stroke the brunet in time with his thrusts, which he sped up again, withdrawing only an inch or two before driving back, drilling the younger man hard, fast, and deep. Christopher's moans picked up as Danny jackhammered into him and jerked him off.

“Danno...Danno I'm gonna...”

“Cum.” Danny very nearly snarled the order and Christopher did.

Danny swore as he felt Christopher's ass clench hard around his cock and he felt his lover spill onto the sheets, his cock pulsing in his hand. Fuck that was felt incredible. He worked his hand and hips together to prolong Christopher's orgasm, milk the pleasure and seed from him. Eventually though, a couple dozen good hard thrusts later Danny's hips snapped forward and he hit his own climax, spilling into Christopher with a long, deep groan of his name. He panted harshly as his hips twitched and ground into LaSalle, working them through their releases.

Christopher was pretty sure he was seeing stars, maybe hearing them too. He had never cum that hard from being fucked, he'd had no idea sex could be _that_ good. Damn Danny was something else and feeling him cum deep in his guts was something else too.

It took a few few minutes but Danny gathered himself enough to gently pull out of Christopher, leading both men to groan softly. Danny moved the soiled sheet out of the way as Christopher flopped onto his side, eyes closed but very much awake. Danny finished moving the sheets and laid down facing Christopher. He pulled the younger man close, humming as Christopher wrapped around him and tucked his head under his chin.

“S'nice.” Christopher slurred again, “Thank you Danny.”

Danny smiled, letting his fingertips gently stroke up and down Christopher's back, “You're welcome Christopher. And thank _you_ , that was...amazing.”

“Yeah it was.” The southern man agreed, nuzzling at Danny's shoulder and chest, “God I don't think I've ever cum that hard in my life. It was...an experience I'll never forget.”

Danny purred, “You're good for my ego Christopher.”

“I mean it, every word.”

“I know you do babe, I know you do.”

They cuddled in silence for a few moments before Christopher spoke again. “I'm gonna miss you Danno.”

Danny felt his heart skip a bit, “I'm gonna miss you too Christopher.” He shifted them so he could kiss Christopher softly, “I know we said just tonight, but I want to keep in touch okay? You get some vacation time or something, maybe you can come out to Hawaii, I can teach you to surf, you can meet Charlie?”

Christopher kissed him back, smiling, “I'd like to keep in touch too. And you know, I think I'll do that. Absolutely. Not sure when I'll be able to but I'll make sure and do it, I promise.”

Christopher pulled Danny back down for a slow, sweet, achingly tender kiss. He wasn't sure how, or why, or when, but some time in the last four days Danny had slipped under his skin, under the armour he wore to keep himself, his heart, safe. And Christopher found he really didn't mind.

Danny held Christopher close, amazed how quickly the younger man had come to matter to him, had become important to him. The lazy kisses were amazing but eventually Danny pulled back and stroked LaSalle's cheek.

“We should get some sleep.” He murmured and LaSalle nodded.

“Alright, long as you ain't planning on going anywhere.”

“Not tonight.” Danny and Christopher kissed again and then snuggled close, slowly drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

\- - - - -

The next morning Danny woke up wrapped in Christopher's arms. He sighed happily and heard the other man chuckle.

“Mornin', was wondering when you'd wake up.”

Danny opened his eyes and leaned back to watch Christopher in the early morning light, “Mmm, not my fault your bed's so comfy.”

“Oh yeah?” Christopher shifted and kissed him softly, “I wish you didn't have to leave.”

Danny sighed, nodding, “I wish I didn't too. Hopefully you can get some vacation time soon, come visit Oahu.”

Christopher nodded back, “Yeah, I'll check with Pride, see if I can manage it sooner rather than later.”

They kissed a few more times before other bodily needs, and Steve calling trying to figure out where Danny was, drew them out of bed. They made breakfast together, ate and Christopher drove Danny back to the hotel so he could finish packing and get to the airport with Steve.

“I'll see you soon. If I can't see you, I'll call. I promise Danno.”

“I'm gonna hold you to that Christopher.”

The two men shared one final kiss and then Danny headed into the hotel and back to Hawaii. Christopher watched Danny walk away, his heart aching. He prayed that Danny didn't look back, not even briefly. If he did he might lose all resolve and run to the other man, beg him not to go, or beg him to stay just long enough for him to get the time off to go back to Hawaii with him.

Danny fought to keep his eyes forward, if he looked back he wouldn't make it to his and Steve's room, he'd run back to the truck, pull Christopher out of the driver's seat, kiss him and beg him to come back to Hawaii with him. He wouldn't care if he had to cancel his ticket and buy another one, he'd want Christopher at his side and wasn't that just a kick to the head.

Both men hoped they'd see each other soon, not knowing life would get hectic and the next time they'd see each other would be four months later and not because Christopher finally got vacation.

\- - - - -

Back in Hawaii, Steve frowned, “Hey, Earth to Danno, our case?”

Danny startled again, flushing and then turned back to the team, “Right, sorry, just been a hell of a morning.”

He walked back to the smart table and did his best to focus on the case and not the fact that if he was very lucky, Christopher LaSalle would be in his bed tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to come follow me on Tumblr over at RandoFando911


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's case wraps up and he invites Christopher over for dinner instead of out. Over dinner they learn about each other and just how much they truly have in common. Once dinner is over they cement what they want from each other then reconnect in a more intimate fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this story but not the end of -their- story. Danny and LaSalle have much more in store for them, but we'll continue in another fic.

Danny ran through the warehouse after their suspect and, of course, Steve. “Dammit Steve slow down!”

McGarrett was gonna be the death of him, he swore. There was a dull thud, a thump, and then a groan. Danny rounded the corner and Steve was cuffing their suspect. He grinned up at him.

“Book 'em Danno.”

Danny sighed, holstered his weapon and walked over, “I swear Steven, one of these days, you are going to lead to my death. Either I will be killed in some insane car chase, some foot chase, or the stress of being your partner will give me a _heart attack_ and I will keel over.”

Danny and Steve pulled the suspected up and Danny shoved the man forward, shaking his head. On the upside, it was before dinner, which meant, he was going to be a very lucky boy tonight.

The paperwork wrapped up quickly, more so than Danny figured it would and he pulled his phone out, scrolling to LaSalle text window, glad he'd figured out the whole texting thing sometime in the last nine years.

D: _Hey, so case wrapped up, we got our man. You still available for dinner?_

C: _Absolutely. What time am I picking you up?_

Danny laughed at the text, checked the time and replied.

D: _If you don't mind eating a little late, why don't you come to my place and I'll cook us something?_

C: _Thought you were taking me out?_

D: _Thought about it, thought this might be nicer. More private, intimate?_

C: _Well, when you put it like that babe, alright. Send me your address and what time I should be there._

Danny grinned, sending his address and a time.

C: _See you then. Missed you._

D: _See you then. Missed you too._

\- - - - -

Danny'd gotten home, had a shower and changed. He was now in his kitchen, barefoot, in jeans and a nice blue button up with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top few buttons undone. He stood at the stove a quick sauce bubbling away on the stove top while gave it a stir and kept and eye on the pasta he was cooking. He disliked using frozen meatballs normally, but these were _his_ meatballs that he'd par-cooked and then frozen. He'd popped a few in the hot bubbling sauce once he'd thawed them in the microwave. He had a bottle of wine chilling in the fridge, the table set for two, candles the whole nine.

He was nervous, it had been four months since he'd seen Christopher in person, if you didn't include a few minutes this morning. Sure they'd texted, called a few times but this was different. Finally seeing him again, spending time together after so much time apart. Would that spark he'd felt when he saw Christopher this morning still be there? Would the chemistry they'd felt, experienced in NOLA still be there? He wasn't sure but he was willing to find out.

A few minutes before Christopher was supposed to be there there was a knock on the door. Danny had just taken the pasta out of the water and left it to drain. He took his apron off and padded to the door.

“You're early.” He opened the door, smiling as he saw LaSalle waiting for him.

“I know, I pulled up about ten minutes ago, made myself wait but I couldn't any longer.” Christopher stepped inside as Danny stepped back to let him in, “I missed you more than I thought I would Danno.”

Danny's heart fluttered as Christopher cupped his cheek and kissed him. Any doubts Danny had about their spark, their attraction, their... everything vanished as he wrapped his arms around LaSalle and kissed him back. God he felt like he was on fire, just like he had in NOLA. They took a few long moments to reacquaint themselves with each other this way before they pulled apart, panting softly.

“I missed you too Christopher, more than I thought would too.” Danny admitted as he looked into Christopher's eyes, “I am... so glad you're here.”

“Me too.” Christopher smiled, taking Danny's hand, “So, what's for dinner? Cuz it smells amazing.”

Danny laughed, leading Christopher to the kitchen, “Nothing as exotic as Pride's cooking but it's a family recipe... sorta.” He gave Christopher's hand a squeeze and let go, moving to give the sauce and meatballs as stir.

“You made homemade sauce?”

“In Jersey we call it gravy, but yes, I did. It's a quick one, but it still tastes damn good. The meatballs are homemade too. The pasta's not, only because I didn't have time to dry it.” He winked at him, dunking the pasta in the still warm cooking water to loosen in a bit before he pulled out again and gave it a toss.

Danny startled slightly as Christopher walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, kissed the side of his neck softly. “If dinner didn't smell so good, and if I wasn't starving, I'd suggest we skip dinner and head straight for dessert.” His lips moved against Danny's skin as he talked, “But I'll be a good boy and once we've eaten we can see where things go.”

Danny swallowed thickly, “I really like the sound of that babe.” He leaned back into Christopher as he carefully added the pasta to the sauce and meatballs. “There's a bottle of wine in the fridge, can you get it and open it for me?”

Christopher chuckled, “Good.” He watched Danny and then nodded, “Sure baby, I can do that.”

“Thanks babe.”

Danny let Christopher know which drawer the corkscrew was in and the Alabaman got the wine open for them, moving to the table to fill their glasses.

“Damn baby, tablecloth, pretty plates, candles, you really went all out huh?”

Danny laughed from the kitchen, putting the pasta and meatballs in a serving bowl and following Christopher out to the dining table.

“For my lover and NCIS's newest team leader? Hell yeah I went all out.”

He set the bowl down and watched Christopher a moment.

“Lover huh?” Christopher smiled softly if a little sadly.

“Well, yeah... why?”

Christopher watched Danny a moment or two, “What if I wanna be _more_ than just lovers Danno?” He lifted a hand, stroked his cheek, “Why you think I took the promotion Danno? I missed you, I ached for you. It's been killing me the last four months not being able to get out here to see you.”

Danny was stunned, he was glad he'd put the bowl down because he was pretty sure he'd have dropped it if he was still holding it.

“Christopher... I...” He reached up and pulled Christopher down, kissing him passionately, he'd missed the younger man too, so much. “I want more too.” He managed when they parted. “We can talk details over dinner okay?”

Christopher's face split with a wide grin and he nodded, “Yeah, over dinner, sure baby.”

The two men sat, dished up their dinners and Danny picked up his wineglass, “To the newest team leader for NCIS.”

Christopher flushed softly but picked up his glass, “And to reuniting with the only man that's ever made feel... complete.” He clinked his glass against Danny's watching the older man carefully.

“Only... complete... really?” It wasn't often Danny was stumped but now he was.

Christopher took a drink of his wine and nodded, “Yeah Danno, I had a girl once, she was the love of my life. I was gonna ask her to marry me.” He frowned, taking a small bite of pasta and moaning at how good it was, “Anyway, she was murdered, it wrecked me. Completely. I never thought I'd feel about anyone else the way I felt about Savannah.”

Danny blinked at the sound Christopher made when he tried the pasta, at least that was a hit. He listened, sipping his own wine and eating slowly.

“Jesus Christopher, I am so sorry. I... I can't imagine what that was like, not really.” He thinks a moment, “But, I know what it's like to lose the love of your life. Rachel, my ex-wife, she uh... she was something else when we met. And when we found out she was pregnant with Gracie, god I'd never been that happy you know?”

Christopher nodded, “Yeah I do. Few years back an old girlfriend of mine showed up with her son, told me he was mine. I was all in you know? I've _always_ wanted to be a father, always wanted to have kids and the few weeks I spent with her, with him? They were amazing.”

Danny reached out and took Christopher's free hand, which was resting on the dining room table. “I know what that's like too. Rachel and I, we started to reconcile about a year after we all got to Hawaii, that's how Charlie was conceived. Again, I was so happy, but then she told me that she got her conception date wrong, that _Stan_ her second husband was actually Charlie's father. I was... devastated. But I dealt with it. Three years later she comes to me, says Charlie is sick, that he needs a bone marrow transplant. I thought she needed my permission to test Grace or something you know?”

Christopher nodded, “Yeah, that'd make sense. But that wasn't it, was it?”

“No, no that was not it. See, it turned out that Grace had already been tested and was not a match. Now with the parents one parent is usually a better match than the other. And well, it turned out that Stan, he couldn't be a match because he was not Charlie's father, something Rachel had known all along. She'd lied to us both because, she said, with how dangerous my job is, if something happened to me she didn't want both our children losing their father.”

“My god, I can't believe it. That's awful Danno, I'm so sorry. We've both been lied to by women we loved about our sons, just in different ways.” He turned his hand over in Danny's, gave his a squeeze, “I can't believe how much we have in common.”

Danny nodded, “Yeah, it's... it's a hell of a thing, I mean I didn't lose Rachel to a murderer or anything, I did lose my brother Matt though.” Danny frowned, took a long drink of his wine and sighed, “He got himself mixed up in a lot bad stuff you know? Stuff I didn't know about. Colombian cartel ended up coming after him cuz he'd stolen millions of their money, like tens of millions. It was, awful. They made me find it, threatened to kill Matt if I didn't get them their money and bring it to him.”

Christopher frowned as Danny teared up, letting his thumb gently stroke the side of Danny's hand to try and comfort him, “Danno, you don't gotta tell me this if you don't wanna, if it hurts too much.”

Danny shook his head, “No, no it's okay babe, you should know. So, I get the money, how don't ask me, but I got it. Took it down to Colombia with Steve's help. The guy, Reyes, he calls for them to bring Matt out and...” He choked up, it was still hard to talk about. “They rolled out an oil drum. They'd killed him, before Reyes _even_ came to Hawaii looking for his money. Killed him and put him in a barrel. My little brother.”

Christopher got up and moved to Danny, pulling him into his arms, “Oh Danno, baby I am so sorry.” He kissed the top of Danny's head, “Savannah was killed as a message. We were looking for this criminal named Baitfish, an old rival of Pride's and he shot her, just to send a message to us. I was so angry, so damn angry. And I felt guilty too, for not protecting her, for not keeping away from her while this stuff was going on you know?”

Danny nodded against Christopher's chest, “Yeah, I do babe. Matty came here, I thought it was to see Grace but it was more than that, he left most of the money here on the island. I found him at the airport, getting on a private jet. I tried, I tried to arrest him but he was behind a fence, he told me, it only ended two ways, I shot him or I said good bye. He was my baby brother, I couldn't shoot him but if I had?”

Christopher crouched down, stroked Danny's tear stained cheeks with his thumbs, “Don't do that baby. Don't alright. My brother Cade, he's got bipolar disorder, there is nothing I wouldn't do for him, for my little sister either, but sometimes you gotta let 'em go, you gotta let 'em make their own mistakes. I know Matt's cost him his life, but baby, if this cartel was as well connected as you say, as most are? They'd've gotten to him in prison too, Matt made his choice, it wasn't fair of him to drag you into it.”

Danny hiccuped a bit, nodding, “Logically I know that you know? I do. It's just getting my heart to understand it.”

“I know, I felt the same way about Savannah, I was so sure it'd been my fault, but if not her then who you know? I don't know, it took a long time to get to place where I was... not okay with it, but like you said, got my heart to understand what my brain already knew.” He wiped Danny's cheeks again, “I'll help you in whatever way I can Danno, I promise. Thank you for sharing this with me.”

Danny smiled softly, “I like the sound of that Christopher, I really do. And thank _you_ for sharing with me too.”

Christopher nodded, “Anytime. If we're gonna be more than just lovers we need to know each other right?”

Danny's smiled widened some, “Yeah, that's true. Though you know what else that means?”

Christopher shook his head, “No, what else it mean?”

Danny smirked, “Means you're gonna have to meet my kids eventually. If you want this to be a long term thing, well...”

Danny got cut off by Christopher kissing him, he grabbed onto Christopher's shoulders and moaned softly.

“Whenever you're ready I'd love to meet them Danno, I know how much they mean to you so when you think the time's right, we'll do it.”

Danny smiled, “Alright, well, let's...date for a little while first and see how it goes yeah?”

Christopher nodded, “Alright, sound great.” He got up, kissing Danny softly one more time and then settled back into his chair. “So, your case clearly went well.”

Danny took a deep breath, blew it out, finished his wine and refilled his glass. He nodded then and launched into an explanation of the case and how they fixed it, caught the bad guy all that good stuff.

“I'm honestly surprised we got the guy considering this started like yesterday. Then again, he wasn't exactly a genius so who knows.”

Christopher ate while Danny talked. He loved how animated he was even while eating. Though he didn't splatter food or sauce anywhere. It was amazing. With dinner finished they topped up their wineglasses again and moved to the living room. LaSalle sat on the couch and Danny took the seat next to him, leaning against his side as Christopher wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“So, we didn't _actually_ get to talk about that whole, more than than lovers thing over dinner. Think we should talk about it now?” Christopher asked, sipping his wine and watching Danny.

“Yeah, we kinda got sidetracked huh?”

“Little bit.” Christopher chuckled, “But that's alright, we can talk now.”

“Yeah, we can.” Danny shifted, set his wineglass on the coffee table and looked at Christopher, “So, what is it that _you're_ looking for Mr. LaSalle?”

Christopher laughed, smiling at Danny, “I wanna date you, woo you, court you, whatever terms you wanna use. I don't know if I believe in love at first sight or not, but I know there's something more between us than just passion and lust and fantastic sex. When we made love that night before you left New Orleans?” He shook his head, “It wasn't anything like I've ever experienced with a man, or a woman. You were amazing Danno, the sex was incredible and when you took me? I swear I've never cum that hard in my life.”

Danny watched Christopher and by the end he was flushing not just from, not embarrassment exactly, but something, along with a decent amount of arousal. He swallowed and nodded, “I know what you mean Christopher, it'd been a long time since I'd been with a man and you were amazing.”

Christopher smiled, setting his wine with Danny's, “Yeah? Well good. So, we're an item then?”

Danny nodded, “Definitely an item.”

“An _exclusive_ item?”

Danny blinked, “The only one I want is you Christopher, that hasn't changed at all in the last four months.”

“I'm yours Danno.”

“And I'm yours.”

\- - - - -

They stumbled into Danny's bedroom, still attached at the lips, Danny's shirt had hit the floor in the hall and Danny got his hands under Christopher's and pulled it up, pulling out of the kiss to tug it over his head. He gasped softly when he saw Christopher's now hairy chest, he ran his fingers through it and groaned.

“You said I should stop trimming, I did... for you.”

Danny laughed softly, “I'm glad you did, it looks amazing. _You_ look amazing babe, I was right, furry suits you.”

He tugged Christopher close and started them back towards the bed. Christopher gave Danny a playful shove as they got close enough to the bed and Danny laughed, pretending to stumble back and fall onto the bed.

“You animal!” He laughed, wiggling to get comfy.

“Trust me Danno, you ain't seen nothing yet.”

Danny wasn't sure how long they'd been in the bedroom, but they were both naked and he was currently writhing and mewling under Christopher as he nipped and sucked as his chest, stomach, over his hips and thighs. He was achingly hard but Christopher was keeping away from his groin, torturing Danny as he marked him and learned every inch of his torso.

“Fuck... babe... please.” Danny panted, whining as Christopher worked a dark mark into the skin over his left hipbone.

“You want me Danno?”

Danny nodded, “God yes, yes, I need you Christopher, so fucking much.”

“Alright.” He moved up, kissing Danny hot and heavy, rolling his hips to let their cocks slide against each other.

Danny arched under Christopher, hearing him reach for something. He heard the click of the lube bottle but didn't feel anything other than Christopher's hips rocking against his, hearing Christopher moaning and man that's the hottest thing ever. Danny's confused though, he needs Christopher, wants him so badly so what the hell is going on. He can't really ask because Christopher wouldn't stop kissing him long enough but then the young man shifted, straddled his hips and took Danny in one smooth roll of his hips.

Danny gasped, Christopher cried out, and then both men moaned as Christopher settled atop Danny, the older man's cock buried deep in his ass.

“God I missed this.” Christopher panted looking down at Danny, “I've craved this feeling since you fucked me in my bed and gave me the best damn orgasm of my life.”

Danny shuddered, his hands moving to stroke up and down Christopher's thighs, “I've missed it too baby, nearly forgot how fucking good your ass feels around me. I swear we're made for each other.”

Christopher bent over and kissed Danny again, softly slow before he sat up and leaned back, bracing his hands on Danny's thighs. He shivered as he started moving, his head falling back on a low, deep moan as the position he was in allowed Danny's cock to drag along his prostate as he moved.

“God, Danno.”

“Fuck... that's it Christopher, ride me baby. Fuck your ass feels amazing.”

Christopher keened and moved, slowly at first, his eyelids fluttering as he got used to having Danny stretching him out again. Danny stared up at LaSalle as he moved, Christopher was gorgeous before but now, now he was something else entirely. The thicker carpet of hair on his chest and stomach was amazing, he let his hands slide up Christopher's thighs, over his hips and into the soft dark hair on his abs. Christopher moaned as Danny let his fingers wander, stroking through the hair, tugging it a little, his hips starting to roll harder, stronger. Danny shifted his legs and started moving with Christopher, rolling his hips up into his lover, his boyfriend, as Christopher rolled his own down.

“Fuck! Danno!” Christopher called out as Danny started moving with him. “God yes Danno, move with me baby, it's so good.”

Danny panted, rocking with him, watching the pleasure play across his face. He played with his hair, growling a little as Christopher moved, leaning forward again and burying his hands in Danny's chest hair. The little sounds he made as they moved together were addictive. His growls deepened as Christopher started almost whining as he moved.

“What do you need Christopher?” He purred the question, watching Christopher shudder softly.

“Fuck me Danny, I need you to fuck me.”

“Done.”

Danny planted a foot on the bed, snapped his hips up hard and pushed with the leg that was planted, flipping them in one easy motion so Christopher was on his back. He planted his hands next to Christopher's head and looked into his eyes.

“Scream for me baby.”

And scream he did, he screamed Danny's name and clung to him as Danny drove into him hard and fast. Danny's head dipped to nip and suck at his neck, that growl starting up in his chest again as he thrust into Christopher's body. Christopher got a hand up into Danny's hair to anchor him as his hips started rocking into Danny's on their own. The sounds of his screams, Danny's growls, and the slap of their hips meeting the only thing in room, or house really, for long minutes before Danny's hand moved and wrapped around Christopher's cock, stroking it firmly in time with his thrusts. This undid Christopher, the younger man howled Danny's name and came, his seed spilling between them landing on both their chests as Danny's growl deepened to almost a snarl as he lasted a handful of thrusts and buried deep, spilling into Christopher with a deep groan against his neck.

Several minutes later Danny slowly withdrew from Christopher's ass and flopped onto his side next to him.

“Damn Danno.” Christopher panted softly, turning his head to look at his boyfriend, “That was amazing.”

“Yeah it was babe.” Danny lifted a hand and stroked his cheek, “So, stay the night?”

Christopher shifted and kissed Danny softly, “Nowhere I'd rather be.”

“Good.”

Danny got up for a moment, padded to the bathroom for a rag to clean them up and came back. Between soft touches, gentle kisses and strokes of the rag they got each other clean and Danny went back to rinse out the rag. He crawled back into bed, wrapped himself around his new boyfriend and drifted off to sleep knowing life was about to get so much better.

And Christopher fell asleep in Danny's arms confident this new chapter of his life was perfect. He may be new to Hawaii, but he had a feeling in this tropical setting he'd found the home he'd always longed for, the family he'd always needed. He couldn't wait for his new life to begin in Hawaii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando911
> 
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated but not necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check me out on Tumblr @RandoFando911, same user name to keep it simple! Remember Kudos and comments aren't necessary but very much appreciated.


End file.
